


Chocolate Chip Cookies

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: And a lot of baking to dooohooooo, F/M, Fluff, I can't actually bake, Pure, fluff and slight comedy, whoooohoooohooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Doctor and the Master are baking cookies together. That's it. That's the story.
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 102





	Chocolate Chip Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> SO, someone prompted me the Doctor and the Master baking together and I tried my very best, while fighting a panic attack, so here it is. Don't expect too much. I just needed fluff and it was the perfect prompt. Also, and I know it shows: I don't know how to bake. At all. I'm at Doctor level in the kitchen in absolutely every aspect. They say write about what you know. So I skipped over the actual baking. I don't know about relationships and love, either. But this far, it worked, so SHUSH.

“What are you doing?” came the Master's slightly shaking voice out of her phone and she rolled her eyes. It was that old game again, wasn't it? “Doctor, this is a bad idea. Get out of the kitchen. This instant.”

But she didn't listen, just sent another picture of herself, wearing an apron, determined to ignore further voice memos he might reply with, just to not have her fun ruined.

He was not going to stop her from baking cookies. She was an excellent baker. Had been one at least twice.

As if he had known she was firmly planning on ignoring him, he didn't bother to reply another warning to her.

Instead, he came running into her kitchen about two minutes later, eyes torn wide open as he saw her getting out ingredients and reading a recipe with a little frown.

She looked up, rolling her eyes.

“If you're here to spoil my fun...”

He raised his hands in quick surrender.

“Just let me help, will you? And we'll make 50/50 on the cookies?”

The Doctor considered that for a moment. He was a good cook. He probably was a good baker, too. And he looked good in an apron.

“Fine,” she smiled. “But you're not eating the only lemon flavoured ones again! We share!”

The Master grinned.

“Can't promise anything, dear. You know how I get when someone steals my candy.”

She handed him an apron and a soup ladle in a rather symbolic gesture, and he took both, looking down on the ladle in confusion.

“What's.... that for?”

“Stirring the dough, of course!” she laughed. “Honestly, and you're telling me to get out of the kitchen?”

His eyes widened as he looked from the ladle to her and back, clearly lost for words.

Then he, silently, put on the apron.

“Gonna need it,” he mumbled under his breath.

He took a look at the recipe.

“Great, so we need...”

But the Doctor was already rushing to work, tongue between her teeth in concentration as she started mixing ingredients together. He watched her with a raised eyebrow.

“See, I know what I'm doing!” she announced proudly and he made himself nod, trying to hide away his slightly tormented expression until she turned around to get some flour out of her cupboard. Swiftly, without her even noticing, he threw away the mix she had produced, grabbed the sugar instead of the salt like the Doctor had, and filled it all up again.

“There you go,” she grinned, her head coming back up from the depths of her cupboard with an already opened bag of flour. “Can't make cookies without flour.”

She shook it happily and he shook his head, but it was too late already. A cloud of flour was flying through the air, then settled on her shoulders and face.

The Doctor looked slightly taken aback, then seemed to have decided to ignore the incident completely and instead started giving flour to the mix the Master had just saved.

Chaos, he thought as he lovingly watched strands of her blond hair get into the mix and come out white with flour and sugar. She was absolute chaos. No wonder he had always been that desperately in love with her.

She looked up at him with sharp eyes.

“Don't. Say anything.”

A little smirk twitched about the Master's lips, as he stepped closer, laying an arm around her waist, kissing her softly.

“You're doing splendidly,” he said earnestly and frowned as the Doctor giggled.

“What's so funny?”

“Now you have flour in your beard....”

He rolled his eyes, but leant down to kiss her again, eyes sparkling.

“Worth it.”

The Doctor sighed and let him wrap her up in his arms, laid her head on his shoulder and took a deep breath.

“I missed you,” she whispered. “You haven't snowed into my TARDIS uninvited for a week.”

“That long?” he asked, letting his lips brush over her cheek, down to her neck, leaving a powdery trail along with the soft scratch of his beard. “Now that can't be right.”

“Must've been very busy,” the Doctor suggested with a slight pout. “Anything I should know about.”

“You always hear about it sooner or later,” he replied with a little laugh. “But right now, all I want to do is be here, with you, baking cookies. And some chocolate chips. Can't make cookies without chocolate chips, Doctor.”

“Course not,” she mumbled and reluctantly stepped out of his arms. “Knew that. That's why... errr...” She looked around helplessly and the Master sighed.

“Why don't you... why don't you get some out of my TARDIS and I'll... prepare everything here?”

She snorted.

“Big bad evil villain has chocolate chips in his TARDIS?”

He placed a kiss on the tip of her nose.

“Big bad evil villain has a whole baking cupboard full with all sorts of things. Including pink flower sprinkles.”

“Ohhhh, can we use them too?”

The way her eyes sparkled at the mere thought made the Master's hearts warm and a little laugh slipped out.

“Bring them if you want to, we might as well make some biscuits while we're at it. Off you go.”

He gave out a telepathic plea to his TARDIS, to hide his kitchen, just long enough for him to prepare the cookies without any interruption.

He was humming contently, spreading out the dough on the baking sheet when the Doctor returned, with branches caught in her flour powdered hair, looking slightly annoyed.

“Uhm,” the Master greeted her. “Did you come through a forest?”

“Your kitchen,” she replied with a slightly trembling voice, “was behind a hedge full with thorns. What the hell, Master?”

“It... oh...” He couldn't help himself, he broke out into loud laughter. “Sorry... sorry about that. Here, let me help you.”

He pulled out some twigs from her hair and she watched him darkly as he tried his very best to suppress further giggles.

“You tried to distract me so you could bake alone, didn't you?”

“I just thought it'd be... saf...” He coughed. “Quicker.”

“I thought we'd do it together,” she pouted. “That's half the fun.”

He wrapped his arms around her, sighing. “Fairly sure I'll regret this, but... we can still do the next... ones together.”

His voice came out in tormented tone and she grinned, kissing him with a quick hug.

“Sounds good to me!”

“I thought you'd say that,” he muttered.

They were just getting the last tray out of the oven, when Yaz stuck her head into the kitchen, frowning.

“Doctor are you...”

She paused, looking at them with wide eyes, then, tentatively, continued, “... baking... together?”

“What?” the Doctor replied at the same time as the Master shouted, “No!”

They both had a reputation to uphold.

Yaz stared at them.

“You've got flour in your hair,” she finally said, directed to the Master, who quickly shook his head to get the white powder out of his hair.

“And you... have flour on your hands,” Yaz added dryly towards the Doctor, who simply smiled very sheepishly.

“And that's all I'm gonna say to that,” she added, before walking backwards out of the kitchen again.

They had been _so_ making out.

And she had _so_ lost that bet with Ryan.

“Doctor,” the Master tried again. “They're not gonna be happy about this.”

“Oh come on, it's alright. They'll survive.”

“You know how humans can get,” he muttered with a full mouth, while taking a bite off a cookie that he was sure was safe to eat. “They always get terribly sulky.”

“Well, that'll be my problem, won't it? It won't be too bad. We just had harmless fun.”

“Harmless fun?” the Master sputtered. “They're not gonna see it that way.”

But the Doctor merely grinned.

“Fine. If you're so insistent, we'll _share_ the cookies with them. But I'm telling you. We baked, we deserve to eat them alone.”

She grabbed a plate and filled them with chocolate chip cookies, but the Master coughed.

“What?” she asked.

He pointed at the ones the Doctor had baked.

“Give them those.”


End file.
